


[Podfic] Lessons for Boromir

by sophinisba



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble Sequence, Gap Filler, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silly, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A set of five drabbles I wrote, read aloud: takes place after the scene in FOTR movie in which Boromir pats Frodo's head and Aragorn shows Boromir his sword hilt.





	[Podfic] Lessons for Boromir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons for Boromir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56396) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Recorded for the "bondage (held down)" square on my Kink Bingo card, June 2010.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Lessons%20for%20Boromir%202.m4a) | **Size:** 3.5 MB | **Duration:** 4 minutes

  
---


End file.
